Cody Jones
About him Cody Jones is a detective that solves every mistery, even when people needs his help. He has his own private agency called: Cody Jones, Agency for Misteries. He is a tall man, slim and inteligent. He has red mashed up hair, grey/ blue glasses, light blue shirt and a green jacket, blue pants and grey shoes. He is also lazy when it gets for paying his agency, but very happy when a new customer comes to him. In the game Cody and the Island of Death He had to save his uncle, Indiana Jones from the clutches of Mola Ram a magical wizard. Cody had to dance a ritual Sun dance with a mask on his face and holding a scepter, so that he made the sun bigger and more brighter. He had to beat the two guards, so that he could enter the lair. He saved his uncle and both of them defeated the evil wizard. Cody Crazy Halloween He had to bring back a ball for the children that was taken by the haunted house. Cody Halloween Rescue Cody has to save a child that didn't came back from the House of Horror. Cody Jones Chocolate Factory He must help the Easter Bunny finding his stollen eggs. Cody Jones Crazy Zoo He had to help the Zookeeper in an invastigation, where the croock, penguin, is taking over the zoo animals. Cody Saw Game Cody had to find his way out from the evil Pigsaw's game. At the beginning Cody was talking to himself about his last missions, about his rent and the landlord to kick him out. Cody was shocked when the girl scout said that she put somniferous in the cookie and he quickly began to sleep. As all the characters that have been captured, Cody also woke up in a unknown building, when he saw the Tv coming down and a face of a puppet in it and asked him questions. He wanted to talk with the Inka Games team, because no one told him of this adveture, when Pigsaw told him that they are not available at the moment and it's just him. In the end of the game, Pigsaw congratulates him for his bravery and cunningness and that he is free now. Cody was pleasured not to see him again, but Pigsaw said, that he can't promise that. Katy Perry Rescue At the start, he was complaining about no having investigations or money and that he would be broke quickly. When a knock came at the door, he thought that it was a customer, but it was the rent lady who was still bumping at him about the rent. As she left, there was a nother knock on the door and thought that it was still the lady till he heard a different voice and invited him in. The tour guide then told him of what happened to Katy Perry. After debating through it, and talking about the price, he joins the guide. He solves some puzzles by checking the book Egyptian Cultures. It is also now known, that when Cody looked up on the papirus where there were hieroglyphics and said that he took advanced lessons of it and could translate it. The hieroglyphics then turn into normal words, letting him know where he should place the gems. He could also made the statue warriors alove and moving them to the right places. In the ending, when Katy thank him, he replied that there were just a few traps, mummies and harmless monsters. He would then turn around when the camel licks him and said, that it was a nice reward after all and then running away with the others after he faced with a mummy. Appearences *Miley Cyrus Rescue (debut) *Katy Perry Rescue *Cody and the Island of Death *Cody Crazy Halloween *Cody Halloween Rescue *Cody Jones Chocolate Factory *Cody Jones Crazy Zoo *Cody Saw Game *The Mysterious Island Trivia *He usually had with him in his hand (in his office) a mug of hot coffe. But in his saw game, we've discovered that it is tea. ---- *In the island of death movie he meets Amanda Diaz, which is a Inkagame winner. *At the beggining of the movie, Cody was seen in a location where on several ends were ways to go. ---- *In his Crazy Halloween, he put the husband doll and the bride doll on the shelf of the chimney heater, where the cat was then. The two then kissed and the fire equips on the logs in the chimney. *He had to change the pictures on the 3 TV's in the right order, using a written paper. *Cody was shocked when he realizes that the two kids and the dog were actually ghosts. *In the end he said, that he has an important message for the gamers and on the screen came a pumpkin with words, that Inka Games wish us all a happy halloween. ---- *In Halloween Rescue the house had some painted characters that were really in the house, as like the Witch, the evil clown and the ghost. *He had lots of ways to go in the rooms. *Cody had a horrofying mask that could scare the evil clown. It had red hair in the back of his head, white skin, yellow eyes, red nose and sharp teeth. *He had to put up a machine and to push the right code on the keyboard. ---- *In the Chocolate Factory, he had to see how many clouds, candy sticks and cotton candy are outside the factory and from that he had to write the right number in the keyboard. *In the game he meets two Inkagame winners, one was a chemic and the other one could do stuffs with wood. *In the game he used a tall doll that was like him. ---- *In Crazy Zoo at the beggining came the rent woman in his office to yell at him for his rent of his agency. But later then a Zookeeper came to him to tell him for an investigation. *In the game he saw a new inkagame winner. *In the end he was shocked when he saw the Zookeeper flew in the air. *Cody had a map of all the animal characters that were in the zoo. *Cody had to dance the indian dance twice. ---- *In Cody Saw Game, he meets the Pigsaw for the first time. *Cody thought that Pigsaw wanted him to hire for a mission. *Cody asked the fans, if they will help him with the escape. *His glasses at the beginning were blue, when in the building he had grey ones, as in the whole game, Cody had again blue glasses. *For his first move, he had to spell and tap his right name in order that the steel doors would open. *He was in the costume of the red ghost. *We could see Cody frighten when he was lying on the couch - where Morpheus was. *Cody had to fight agent Smith, like in Matrics. * After he left, he thank the player for helping him getting out, and that there are many games on the Inkagames site, and that we will see him next time. ---- * He is set to be redisigned for his next game. Cody and the Island of Death (2).jpg Cody and the Island of Death (1).JPG|the winner Cody and the Island of Death (4).JPG Cody and the Island of Death (11).jpg Cody Crazy Halloween (8).jpg Cody Crazy Halloween (3).jpg Cody Crazy Halloween (9).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (23).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (8).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (13).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (21).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (20).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (25).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (6).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (2).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (22).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (18).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (21).jpg Cody Jones Chocolate Factory (28).jpg Cody Jones Crazy Zoo (5).jpg Cody Jones Crazy Zoo (11).jpg Cody Jones Crazy Zoo (1).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (15).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (3).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (11).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (8).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (7).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (14).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (17).jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Rescuer Category:Good Category:Detective